NSX (NA1)
|image = Image: |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = 1st Appears In |Row 1 info = Wangan Midnight Chapter 89 |Row 2 title = I.D. Code |Row 2 info = NA1 |Row 3 title = Manufacturer |Row 3 info = Honda Motor Co., Ltd |Row 4 title = Layout |Row 4 info = MR |Row 5 title = Transmission |Row 5 info = 5-Speed |Row 6 title = Default Horsepower |Row 6 info = 280 |Row 7 title = Engine |Row 7 info = 3.0 L V-6 (Honda C30A) |Row 8 title = Default Color Selection |Row 8 info = Indy Yellow Pearl, Neutron White Pearl, Sebring Silver Metallic, Kaiser Silver Metallic, Formula Red, Charlotte Green Pearl, Berlina Black |Row 9 title = Notable Owners |Row 9 info = Kazuhiko Yamamoto (Demo Car) }} is a sports car that was originally produced between 1990 and 2005 by Japanese automaker Honda. It was equipped with a mid-engine, rear-wheel drive layout, powered by an all-aluminium V6 gasoline (petrol) engine featuring Honda's Variable Valve Timing and Lift Electronic Control (VTEC) system. This car was first introduced in Wangan Midnight 34 Chapter 89 and later became playable in Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5DX+. Description Upon its release in 1990, the NSX design concept measured 1,170 mm (46 in) in height, (141.3 mm (5.56 in) taller than the Ford GT40) and showcased Honda's technology. The Japanese car maker's race track innovations and competitive history were further exemplified on the road by the NSX's ultra-rigid, ultra-light all aluminium monocoque chassis and front and rear double wishbone suspension, with forged control arms connected to forged alloy wheels. The car additionally boasted the world's first production car engine with titanium connecting rods, forged pistons, and ultra high-revving capabilities — the redline was at a lofty 8,000 rpm - all traits usually associated with track and race engineered motor cars. The NSX exterior had a dedicated 23-step paint process, including an aircraft type chromate coating designed for chemically protecting the aluminium bodywork and a waterborne paint for the base coat to achieve a clearer, more vivid top color and a smoother surface finish. The car's strong chassis rigidity and cornering/handling capabilities were the results of Ayrton Senna's direct input with NSX's chief engineers while testing the NSX prototype car at Honda's Suzuka Circuit during its final development stages. The NSX was initially assembled at the purpose-built Takanezawa R&D Plant in Tochigi from 1989 to early 2004, when it was moved to Suzuka Plant for the remainder of its production life. The cars were assembled by approximately 200 of Honda's highest-skilled and most experienced personnel, a team of hand-picked staff with a minimum of ten years assembly experience employed from various other Honda facilities to run the NSX operation. After studying their main competitors such as Ferrari, Lamborghini and Porsche, Honda engineers designed the NSX in search of the "perfect balance" between usable power and reliability and thus produced a powerful naturally aspirated VTEC engine suitable for the extreme demands of both road and track. One of the first magazine articles to offer NSX test data showed the lightweight 3.0L 270 bhp (200 kW) NSX (manual transmission) producing a best 0-60 mp/h time of 5.03 seconds and 13.47 seconds for the quarter mile. Also on a Ferrari 348 to NSX comparison, a 0-60 mph time of 5.2 seconds was recorded for the 1991 NSX. Category:Honda Category:Manual Transmission Only Cars Category:MR Cars Category:Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 5DX+ Category:Initial D cars